Game Modes
Game Modes (or Playlists) in the Call of Duty series are types of multiplayer matches with their own unique objectives or rules. List of Game Modes in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Retrieval *Behind Enemy Lines *Search and Destroy *Headquarters Call of Duty: Finest Hour *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy Call of Duty 2 *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Headquarters Call of Duty 3 *Battle *Team Battle *War *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *One Flag CTF *Normalized Call of Duty: Roads to Victory *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Hold the Flag *King of the Hill Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Note: These modes are also included in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, except for Ground War. Core *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Domination *Ground War *Sabotage *Headquarters *Search and Destroy *Team Tactical *Old School Free-for-All *Cage Match Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy Removed Game Modes *Variety Map Team Deathmatch ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Hunter/Prey *Capture the Flag Call of Duty: World At War Core *Boot Camp *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Veteran *Search and Destroy *Sabotage *War *Ground War *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *Domination *Team Tactical *Team Survival (Nintendo Wii exclusive) *Nazi Zombies Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *War *Search and Destroy *Free-For-All Map Pack Game Modes Core *Team Flags *Team Objectives *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy Cut Gamemodes *Vehicle Team Deathmatch *Tank War *Blitzkrieg *Survival Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Core *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch Express *Free-for-All *Domination *Ground War *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters Pro *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *Mosh Pit *3rd Person Team Tactical Hardcore *Hardcore Ricochet: Search and Destroy *Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Ricochet: HQ Pro Barebones *Barebones Pro *Objective Barebones Pro Cut Gamemodes *3rd Person Cage Match (removed after Stimulus Package release) *Arena *Arms Race *Hardcore Free-for-All *3rd Person Free-for-All *Global Thermonuclear War *One Flag CTF *VIP *Hardcore for every game mode *Tactical Game Modes *Die Hard Game Modes *Defcon Game Modes Call of Duty: Black Ops Core *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Domination *Ground War *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Team Tactical *Express *Firing Range 24/7 *Nuketown 24/7 Barebones *Pure *Classic *Team Tactical Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy *Free-for-All *Headquarters *Capture the Flag *Bombs *Flags Wager Match Game Modes *Gun Game *Sharpshooter *One in the Chamber *Sticks and Stones Prestige *Prestige Team Deathmatch *Prestige Hardcore *Prestige Pure Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Standard Playlists *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Mercenary *Free-for-All *Domination *Ground War *Team Defender *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters Pro *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag Advanced Playlists *Team Tactical *Barebones *Hardcore Ricochet: TDM *Hardcore Ricochet: KC *Free-for-All *Hardcore Ricochet: Dom *Hardcore Ricochet: S&D *Hardcore Ricochet: HQ Pro Community Playlists *Infected *Drop Zone *FFA Gunplay *All or Nothing *Money in the Denk *MW3Some Face-Off Playlists *Face Off 1v1 *Face Off 2v2 *Face Off 3v3 Elite Playlists *Elite Team Deathmatch, Domination, and Kill Confirmed *Elite Objective *Elite Hardcore Ricochet Mosh Pit *Elite Face Off 1v1 *Elite Face Off 2v2 Alternate Game Modes *Team Juggernaut *Juggernaut *Gun Game *One in the Chamber Special Ops *Survival Mode *Mission Mode *Special Ops Chaos Cut Gamemodes *Grinder *Global Thermonuclear War Call of Duty: Black Ops II Standard Playlist *Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Kill Confirmed *Demolition *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *Multi-Team *Domination *Hardpoint *Headquarters *DLC Mash-Up Hardcore Playlist *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *Domination *Multi-Team TDM *Hardpoint Multi-Team *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Hardpoint *Domination League Play *Search and Destroy *Hardpoint *Capture the Flag Combat Training *Bootcamp *Objective Party Games *Sticks and Stones *Gun Game *One in the Chamber *Sharpshooter Bonus Game Modes *Chaos Moshpit *Nuketown 2025 24/7 *Arms Race *One Flag CTF *Nuketown Forever (Exclusive to PC) *Nukejacked (Exclusive to PC) Zombies Game Modes *TranZit *Grief *Survival *Turned Call of Duty: Ghosts Standard Playlist *Team Deathmatch *Cranked *Blitz *Search and Rescue *Search and Destroy *Domination *Kill Confirmed *Free-for-All *Gun Game *Infected *Drop Zone *Team Tactical *Ground War (Exclusive to PS4, Xbox One, and PC) *Reinforce Clan Wars *Clan Team Deathmatch *Clan Objectives Bonus *Strikezone 24/7 *Freight 24/7 *Showtime 24/7 (Exclusive to Xbox 360 and Xbox One) Private Match Game Modes *Grind *Safeguard *Hunted *Heavy Duty *Hunted Free-for-All Squads *Safeguard *Squad Assault *Squad vs Squad *Wargame Extinction *Extinction *Chaos Mode Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Capture the Flag *Search and Rescue *Momentum *Uplink *Hardpoint *Search and Destroy *Domination *Ground War (Exclusive to PS4, Xbox One and PC) *Mosh Pit *Combat Readiness Program Call of Duty: Black Ops III Standard Playlist *Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Domination *Demolition *Kill Confirmed *Hardpoint *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Uplink *Safeguard Hardcore *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Free-for-All *Hardcore Domination *Hardcore Kill Confirmed *Hardcore Search and Destroy *Hardcore Capture the Flag Bonus *Gun Game *Ground War (Exclusive to PS4, Xbox One, and PC) *Mercenary Moshpit *Nuk3town (Exclusive to PS4, Xbox One, and PC) *Chaos Moshpit Other *Nightmares (Exclusive to PS4, Xbox One, and PC) *Free Run *Arena Cut Gamemodes *Stockpile *Purgatory *Resistance *Sudden Death Gallery Core Game Modes Logo.png|The logo used for core Game Modes in ''Modern Warfare 3. Objective Game Modes Logo.png|The logo used for Objective modes in Modern Warfare 3. Category:Game Terms